A New Pokémon Adventure: a next generation of Pallet Town trainers fic
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: I, Jesse Reese, an 11 year old rookie trainer from Pallet Town, have made it my life's mission to become like my hero and greatest role model, the United Regions Champion Ash Ketchum, and to one day surpass him. Follow me on my journey as I travel the regions that my hero traveled all those years ago. My adventure begins in Pallet Town, just like it did for Ash Ketchum.
1. Chapter 1

A New Pokémon Adventure  
by  
DarkSorcerer888

Capítulo uno

The blaring noise of my alarm clock jolted me from my slumber at six o clock sharp that Monday morning, which happened to be my eleventh birthday. Not only that, but the UR (United Regions) Champion, otherwise known as the world champion, would be battling another challenger at quarter after. The UR champion, Ash Ketchum, was a trainer from Pallet Town, and my greatest role model.

I spent the fifteen minutes I had between the time I woke up and the time the match was set to start getting ready for the day. At fifteen after, I plopped myself down in front of the television and turned it on, flipping to the channel whose number I knew like the back of my hand, the Pokémon Battle Network, digital channel five point three.

I watched the battle, completely captivated as my hero took down yet another challenger with an ease that seemed unreal. When the battle ended I shut off the tv and finished packing my bag, for today I would be starting my very own Pokémon journey.

Professor Oak's lab was quiet as I entered. The Professor was seemingly working on something that required his full attention. When he noticed me, however, he set his instruments down and greeted me. "So you are here, young Jesse Reese. Please tell me which starter you would like. There are the three primary options: the fire-type Charmander, the grass-type Bulbasaur, and the water-type Squirtle. There is also the special option, which is this time the psychic-type Kadabra."

Knowing that my hero Ash had not started with any of the standard starters, my choice was clear. "I'll take Kadabra." Even tho it hadn't been Ash's choice to start with Pikachu instead of one of the three main starters, I still knew that going the path least followed was something that my hero would advise me to do, as he had given such advise to young trainers in the past.

Oak smiled at me knowingly. "So you want to be like Ash, young Jesse?" I fervently nodded, and he smiled. "Here you go, then." He handed me a strange pokéball that was yellow with a sideways H on it centered around the button. It was an Ultra Ball. "I hope you are good to your Kadabra, psychic types are fiercely loyal to their trainers, many times to a fault, even if they are not treated very well. Please do not abuse this loyalty."

"I would never do that, sir," I fervently promised. "People who do not treat their Pokémon with love and respect are worse than the scum that I get on my boots when working in my parents' barn." I was being completely serious, but the Professor still cracked a smile before chuckling. "I was being serious!"

"I know you were, my child," said the Professor, "It's just that it always heartens me whenever I hear someone speak with such a fervent love and devotion to Pokémon." I nodded in understanding. "I have a few more things to give you." First, he reached into a briefcase and pulled out the latest generation of the pokédex. I watched as he input my information with the technical skills that had come from having worked with the device ever since it had been invented. "Keep it somewhere safe and don't lose it," he instructed as he handed it to me. "I suggest heading to the Pallet Town Pokéshop and buy the elite trainer's complete outfit and pack bundle. It includes garments for extremely hot, extremely cold, stormy and mild weather and every pack that a trainer needs if he or _she_ wishes to become one of the elite. It will come with a case and pockets for your pokédex gen 5, and pockets for your pokéballs and other items. Your backpack is greatly lacking compared to all that the elite trainer's complete outfit and pack bundle provides. To help you, I will give you enough to buy both the bundle and a lot of other stuff that will come in handy." The Professor handed me fifty thousand pokédollars. I put the cash in my wallet promptly, and thanked the Professor, extremely grateful for the financial help. "It was no problem, my child. I know that you wish to someday surpass my prodigy, Ash Ketchum, and I find your dream a worthy goal for all trainers that come from this town. Finally, here is something you will need to start filling your party." The Professor handed me 20 Luxury balls. "These balls will make any Pokémon you capture more friendly to you over time. Friendship between Pokémon and trainer is vital."

I thanked the Professor again before saying goodbye and leaving the lab. I was practically sprinting as I made my way to the Pallet Town Pokéshop. I asked the cashier about purchasing an elite trainer's complete outfit and pack bundle. The cashier was reluctant to show someone so young, as they usually couldn't afford such a bundle, but when I showed her my funds she folded and reached for a tape measure. I stood still as she took my measurements and recorded them on a notepad. She then disappeared into the back of the store for about ten minutes before returning with the bundle. "That'll be thirty thousand pokédollars for the pack and an additional five thousand for a warranty that will allow you to trade the outfits in for larger ones as you grow." I promptly paid thirty-five thousand pokédollars, finding the warranty a necessary cost. I was still growing, after all. "Feel free to browse our selection, I will even allow you access to the restricted product section for being such a great customer." Not seeing anything of interest on display in the main section, I followed the cashier into the restricted section, which I browsed with a gimlet eye, finding items of interest every so often. Before I left, I spent five thousand pokédollars more, leaving me with ten thousand pokédollars left as I exited the store. I then went back home and entered my bedroom where I changed into a warm-weather outfit from the bundle and replaced my backpack with all of the various packs that had come with it. My Kadabra's pokéball hung from my trainer's belt and the empty Ultra Balls from the professor along with some of the various items that I had purchased at the Pallet Town Pokéshop made their way into my various new packs. I fastened my new Elite-style Pokétch to my left wrist and placed my Pokédex and Pokédroid brand Poképhone in their respective pockets. My Pokétooth headset, I secured to my left ear. I then exited my room, coming face to face with my mother, who was standing right outside my bedroom door. She embraced me tightly before whispering in my ear.

"Be safe, Jesse, my dear child."

"I will, Mom," I promised before kissing my mother on the cheek and taking off.

888

Upon setting up camp on Route One, I released my kadbra, hoping to get to know my new friend and partner. Upon being released Abra looked at me with curiosity.

"Hello Kadabra," I greeted. "My name is Jesse Reese and I chose you as my starter. I would like to be your friend. Are you willing to be my partner on my journey?"

 _Hello, Jesse Reese,_ said a voice in my head. Kabra's psychic abilities, I realized. _My name is Sarah, or at least that was the name the Alakazam who birthed me gave to me. The Alakazam who gave birth to me is the partner of one of the researchers at Samuel Oak's laboratory, so I assume you went to the Professor to get your first Pokémon who ended up being me. You are an odd trainer, Jesse Reese, most trainers from Pallet Town start with the easy to raise classic starter Pokémon. In fact, the only trainer from Pallet Town in recent history who did not is the United Regions Champion, Mr. Ash Ketchum, who only started with the special starter because the classic starters had all been taken. To answer your question, I would be honored to be the partner of one with untapped psychic powers such as yourself.  
_

"Untapped psychic powers, huh. I heard that the gym leader of Saffron City has psychic abilities, maybe I should ask her for help when I challenge her. That aside, it has always been my goal to become just like Ash and then one day surpass him," I told my Kadabra passionately. "Okay, Sarah, could you possibly use your psychic powers to seek out good additions to our team?"

 _Good question,_ said Sarah. _As far as I know, such a use of Pokémon's psychic power has never been attempted before. I don't see why not._

"Just try your best, my new friend," I told Sarah, who nodded before closing her eyes and scrunching her face up in concentration.

After a minute, Sarah opened her eyes. _I have located a statistical improbability. In the tall grass to the right of our camp, I have spotted a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. I wonder what it's doing here. Anyway, the Pokémon is called Riolu, and is the pre-evolved form of Lucario. I recommend that you take advantage of this statistical improbability._

"Why?" I asked curiously. I did not know much about this foreign Pokémon.

 _Just like the majority of trainers, you have both latent Psychic and latent Aura abilities that are waiting to be tapped. Unlike most trainers, tho, your latent abilities in both cases are fairly well developed. You could easily grow up to be an Aura Guardian or a Psychic, if you wished. Riolu and, to a greater extent, Lucario instinctively latch on to the Aura of their trainers, which, in Aura-capable trainers, strengthens and eventually draws out the trainer's latent Aura abilities,_ Sarah explained. _I don't think I need to tell you what a blessing, from Lord Arceus and Lady Mew, it is for you to come upon a Riolu so early in your career as a trainer. Riolu will also be able to communicate with you via its Aura, just like I am communicating with you via my psychic talents. Between communicating with the two of us, you will be able to understand Pokémon better in no time at all. Plus Aura abilities are completely sweet, and combined with psychic talents would truly make one a force to be reckoned with.  
_

With a nod, I followed Sarah into the tall grass, where we came upon a small blue bipedal canine. _Please let my trainer capture you, young one,_ Sarah requested of her fellow Pokémon.

 **Why should I?** asked the blue Pokémon.

 _I can sense that you are lonely,_ replied Sarah. _You long for adventure. Come with us, and you will have all the adventure you could ever hope for. Plus, my trainer has fairly developed latent Aura abilities, your abilities would help her greatly._

 **What is your trainer's name?** asked the Riolu.

 _Jesse Reese,_ replied Sarah.

 **Ha ha, she has a boy's name!** exclaimed the bipedal canine.

"My father wanted a son," I explained. "I'm lucky he didn't name me something more masculine."

 **Are you sure it's not because they could tell from the start that you would be a tomboy?** asked the Riolu with humor.

"I am not a tomboy!" I snapped. "I'm just dressed in my trainer gear."

 **I think I struck a nerve there,** mused the Riolu. **But getting to the point of this conversation, I'll gladly allow Jesse to capture me as long as it's not in a standard Pokéball or any of it's more effective counterparts. Give me a luxury ball, and I'll be yours.**

Thanking Lord Arceus and Lady Mew that Professor Oak had provided me with a supply of Luxury Balls, I withdrew a Luxury Ball from my fanny pack and showed it to the Riolu who nodded in satisfaction. Recalling my lessons in catching Pokémon from Professor Oak himself, I took a pitching stance and threw a fastball right at the Riolu who had little time to react before being sucked into the luxurious Pokéball. I remembered the Professor's words as I did this: _"If a Pokémon wants to be caught, throw a fastball. It'll make the capture less jarring for the Pokémon involved. If a Pokémon does not wish to be caught and you still wish to attempt capture, which I do not recommend as it will be harder to get the involved Pokémon to obey you, throw a curve-ball. The jarring nature of this method of capture will make the probability of catching a Pokémon against its will more likely."_ I watched as the ball shook thrice before making a click noise, signaling a successful capture. In a fashion learned from watching footage of my hero's Pokémon journey, I held the ball out and exclaimed "I caught a Riolu!" After that, I called out my new Pokémon. "What is your name, Riolu?"

 **I was never given one, Mistress Jesse. Lucario and Riolu aren't exactly the family or pack types, despite our canine appearance,** explained the nameless Riolu. **We most often abandon our young after weening to fend for themselves. The only reason I'm not fending for myself somewhere in Sinnoh is that my mother was fleeing from Hunter J, a notorious poacher, as she weened me. She had fled to Kanto in hopes of loosing the poacher.**

"That sounds horrible," I gasped. Sarah nodded in agreement. "Are you a male or a female, Riolu?"

 **I am female, Mistress Jesse,** said the Riolu.

"Then I will call you Rebecca," I decided. The newly named Rebecca nodded. "By the way, you don't have to call me Mistress, Jesse is just fine."

 **I will take that into consideration, Mistress Jesse,** replied Rebecca, effectively ending discussion on the topic. With a nod, I recalled Rebecca and Sarah to their pokéballs before heading back to camp. Once back at camp, I let them out and they snuggled into me as I used the ground as a make-shift bed. With their warmth surrounding me, I was easily lulled to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Pokémon Adventure  
by  
DarkSorcerer888

Capitulo dos

On Tuesday morning, I woke from not my alarm clock, but an affectionate Rebecca who continuously licked my face and neck until I was fully awake. **Good Morning, Mistress Jesse.**

"Good Morning, Rebecca," I replied, embracing the small Pokémon.

 _Good Morning, Jesse,_ said Sarah, who was watching the interaction between Rebecca and I with amusement written all over her face.

"Morning, Sarah," I replied, releasing Rebecca before embracing the Abra. Sharing my affection with my Pokémon made me feel complete in ways that I had never experienced before.

 _What's for breakfast?_ asked Sarah.

 **I could go for some Oran berries,** said Rebecca. Nodding I pulled out my berry pouch that I had filled at the market before leaving Pallet and handed it to my Pokémon.

"Be sure to share, and don't eat too much. This is supposed to last until we get to Viridian," I told them before unwrapping one of the many sandwiches that my mother had lovingly made and sent with me to ensure that I had something to eat while traveling to Viridian. I ate the sandwich while my Pokémon ate their breakfast of berries. After I finished eating, I booted up my Pokédex and skimmed the pages for Kadabra and Riolu. I was a bit surprised that Riolu even had a page in a Pokédex built in Kanto, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As I read the information on the each Pokémon, their strengths and weaknesses, the moves that they could learn, I began devising a training plan.

For both of them, my plan was to hone their moves and get them to level fifteen before challenging the Pewter City Gym.

Once my Pokémon were done eating, I plugged the technical machine for Psychic into my Pokédroid. The TM contained audio which gave step by step instructions in how to teach a Pokémon the move, which I listened to as it played from the speaker on my phone. I listened to it twice before I was sure that I could teach my Kadabra the move. I then began teaching the move to my partner.

Sarah learned Psychic with relative ease. I could tell that the Kadabra was dedicated to becoming stronger. After ensuring that my Kadabra had mastered the move, I shifted my attention to Rebecca.

For the rest of the day, with the exception of a break for Lunch, my Pokémon trained. By the time the sun had set, Rebecca had reached level eleven and Sarah had reached level thirteen, Rebecca having learned the move Counter and Sarah having honed the move Psychic to the point where it was perfectly controlled and as powerful as the move could become. At sundown, I lay back on the ground, my Pokémon snuggled up with me. My heart overflowed with pride in my team as Morpheus took me.

888

The next day, we left camp, traveling onwards towards Viridian along Route One. I didn't have the heart to return my Pokémon to their balls, as their desire for adventure was easy to see. Instead, Rebecca rode upon my shoulder as I walked, while Sarah walked alongside me.

"Hey Sarah," I said when we were about a quarter of the way to Viridian. "Have you sensed any worthy Pokémon along the path yet?"

 _Not yet, Jesse,_ replied Sarah. _Ask Rebecca. She said that she'd keep an eye out for any strong auras. I can't sense auras, I'm afraid, so I can only tell what the Pokémon around are._

"Sensed any strong auras yet, Rebecca?" I asked, curious about the difference between the two methods of search.

 **Not any that stand out,** replied Rebecca. **All Pokémon have a stronger aura than, say, the average human, but few hold any candle to the aura of my race, let alone the aura of a human aura guardian.**

"Keep looking, I need Pokémon that stand high above the rest if I'm going to ever beat Ash," I told her, before addressing them both. "If either of you sense a Pokémon that stands out, give me a heads up."

 _Got it_ , said Sarah.

 **Yes, Mistress Jesse,** said Rebecca.

We managed to reach Viridian City by nightfall, without any sign of another Pokémon worth catching. I checked into a room at the Pokémon Center, to which the three of us retired for the night.

888

The third day of my journey started with breakfast served in the Pokémon Center cafeteria. Sarah and Rebecca wolfed down the Pokémon food like it was going out of style while I calmly ate a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry girls, league rules," I said as I returned my Pokémon to their balls so that I could legally walk the streets of the city, as I did not possess a Pokéherding license in any city or town besides Pallet. Without a valid Pokéherding license, it is only legal for a trainer to have a single Pokémon of theirs uncontained at a time. By league rules, a trainer can only possess a Pokéherding license in their home city or town unless they are a league champion, an Elite Four member, or a gym leader. I could get around this by carrying my Pokémon or having them ride on my shoulders, but my body was already sore from walking to Viridian from an area just outside Pallet with Rebecca on my shoulder. I seriously needed to build up some stamina. The reason I returned both of my Pokémon is simply because I couldn't bring myself to favor one's company over the other's. They were both equally precious to me.

The Viridian Pokémart was my first stop upon leaving the Pokémon Center. I stocked up on potions and status healers as well as different types of Pokéballs.

The Viridian Pokéshop was my next stop. I had my Pokédex upgraded so to take full advantage of my Pokédroid's versatility. The technician added a function to the Pokédex so that the data could be accessed remotely from my Pokédroid. That way, if I ever got low on room in my pockets, I could relegate my Pokédex to a pocket that's not readily accessible on the fly. I then had no idea of what else to buy, so I decided to ask.

"Excuse me, is there anything that you would recommend for a rookie trainer that just started on her journey a couple days ago?" I asked the cashier.

"As a matter of fact, there is," said the lady who ran the register. "Sometimes, trainers come across threats that their Pokémon are not ready to face for them. Most trainers in that situation end up seriously injured or killed. The exception is trainers that exercise their right to keep and bear arms."

"You're saying that I should carry a _firearm_?" I asked incredulously. The only people I knew that carried guns were the members of the Pallet Town Police Department.

"I'm saying nothing of the sort," she replied. "Not everyone has the temperament or the responsibility to wield a firearm. I'm just saying that you'd be wise to consider either carrying one yourself or traveling with somebody who _does_. Answer me this, how many cops did you see patrolling Route One?"

"None," I replied. I hadn't even thought to check at the time, but I didn't remember having seen any cops along Route One on my way thru.

"I thought as much," said the cashier. "What do you think would have happened if you had come across that feral Dragonite that the rangers are hunting for as we speak? What if you had been cornered by a dangerous criminal from the underground battle circuits?"

"I would have called for help," I said, pulling out my phone and showing it to her.

"You would have been dead or severely injured by the time any help arrived," the cashier told me. "How long does it take for a Dragonite to fire a Hyper Beam? How long does it take for a criminal to either shoot you or have his Pokémon destroy you? Not long at all, I'm afraid. Certainly a lot less time than it would take for the police to arrive on the scene. I recommend you sign up for the Viridian City Police Department's course on gun safety. Once you graduate from the class, you will be legally allowed to purchase firearms from any Pokéshop within the UR's jurisdiction."

"Did Ash Ketchum carry a firearm?" I asked.

"I don't know about back in his rookie days, Miss Reese," said the Cashier. "But as the UR Champion he certainly does. All league Champions do, as do the Elite Four members, and even some of the Gym Leaders. There's a reason why the Constitutions of every region in the UR guarantee the right to keep and bear arms. It's for the safety of all people and Pokémon."

"Thanks for the information," I said before leaving the store, the thoughts in my head racing 100 miles a minute.

888

After discussing it with both of my Pokémon, I ended up deciding to attend the VCPD's course on gun safety. Both Pokémon had become paranoid for my safety after hearing the anecdotes that the Pokéshop's cashier had shared with me. To keep their minds at ease, I relented to their insistence that I take the course.

To my surprise, the course was interesting and eventually very fun. The fun part was when the cops had their civilian students practice with actual firearms. It was of course highly controlled, but no less exhilarating. Upon graduation, I went back to the Pokéshop.

"I figured you would be back," said the cashier. "Are you prepared to become self-reliant regarding your personal safety, and the safety of your Pokémon?"

Even a few days earlier, I would have hesitated. As it was, there was no hesitation as I said, "You bet I am."

"Good," she said before pointing to an area of the store that I hadn't before ventured. "There's a guy in that area who's an experienced firearm salesman. anyone who wants to buy a firearm for self-protection here wants him to guide them thru the process. He's very good at anticipating exactly what kind of firearm his customers need to protect themselves and their Pokémon. He also has a keen sense for safety."

"I guess I better go talk to him," I said. "See you later."

"See you," said the cashier. I walked towards the section that she had directed me towards, coming upon a guy wearing the same Pokéshop uniform that the cashier had been wearing. He was a big man whose size would have freaked me out a lot more had it not been for the kindhearted smile on his face.

"Hello," I said shyly, still a little timid regarding the big man. "I hear that you are the expert around here on firearms."

"You heard right," he said jovially. "What can I do for you?"

"I am hear to buy my first firearm," I replied. "I want one that I can carry to protect both myself and my Pokémon."

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place girlie," said the man holding out his hand. "The name's Smith, Jeremiah Smith." I shook his hand. "Now it all depends on how much firepower you can handle verses the stopping power you need. You can go anywhere from a 45 caliber pistol to a 30 caliber rifle, to a 12-Gauge shotgun. That's minimum. If you can't legally shoot a rampaging Tauros with a gun, than you can't safely stop a bad guy with that gun. Ask any Officer Jenny or Police Chief Steve out there and you'll get the same answer. Now tell me, what can you safely handle?"

"During the gun-safety course, I practiced with a 45 Colt for the most part," I replied. "I also handled a 30-06 Winchester lever-action rifle and a 12-Gauge pump-action shotgun."

"Then you have a wide range of options. Let's narrow it down a little," said Mr. Smith. "Did you feel strained at all handling any of those three weapons?"

"The Winchester's kick was a little much, and the 12-Gauge was a little cumbersome," I replied. "I had no trouble with the Colt."

"Then let's start with getting you a pistol that you can safely and effectively conceal and carry," said Mr. Smith, walking over to a display of handguns. He reached out and grabbed one. "How about this classic beauty, the Colt 1911 LW Commander Pistol. The calibur is .45 ACP and it's four and a quarter inches long. Hold it." He handed it to me and I started trying to get a feel for it. It was nice, but I wanted to see more of them.

"What else is there?" I asked, handing the gun back to Mr. Smith. He put it back, before pulling another one off the display.

"This more modern beauty here is a Colt 1991 Government Semi Auto Handgun," said Mr. Smith before handing me the gun. "The caliber is the same as the other, but this one is a full five inches long. This is the kind of gun that you could expect an international policeman like ole Looker to carry." Being a fan of Ash Ketchum, I immediately recognized the code name 'Looker' from the stories of Ash's Sinnoh travels.

"I want this one," I decided.

"Good choice, girlie, but you didn't just choose this here gun because you're a fan of Ash Ketchum, did you?" I blushed, causing him to burst out laughing. "You couldn't fathom how many Ketchum fangirls I've sold this here model to. It's enough to make a salesman think that all he needs to make a sale is relate his product to someone or something related to Ash Ketchum!"

"You'd be accurate in thinking that," I told him. "There are plenty of people out there who would buy anything even remotely related to Ash Ketchum if they had the pokédollars. I'm actually less that way than many of his fans, at least I had already planned to buy a firearm today. If I hadn't, then I would have just thought 'that's nice' and moved on."

"You are right, you do have more self-control than most of Ketchum's fans," said Mr. Smith. "But that's beside the point. Even taking Ash Ketchum and Looker out of the equation, this gun is a fine choice for you. Now, the gun itself is 89,674 pokédollars. Add in the recommended amount of ammo, spare magazines and the holdster, and it comes to an even 90,000 pokédollars."

"I don't have that much cash," I said in disappointment.

"That's okay, I'll just charge it to your pokécredit account. Every registered trainer has one," said Mr. Smith.

"That'll be perfect, Mr. Smith," I said with a smile. In my mind I pictured Sarah and Rebecca. _'I can protect you now. I'll never let anyone hurt you.'_ Mr. Smith disappeared into the back and returned five minutes later with my order. He handed me the holdster, which held the gun.

"I loaded it for you, the safety is on," he told me. He then told me how to fasten the holdster in a concealed but accessible area under my outer garments and showed me to the changing room, where I removed my outer garments and fastened the holdster of my new weapon where it would be hidden but easy enough to draw when necessary. Once I returned, Mr. Smith used the gun on the display to show me how to load, and unload, my new weapon. Once I was sure I understood the steps, I thanked him for his time, retrieved the package of ammo and spare magazines for my new weapon, and left the store. Viridian city had a shooting range, and I was anxious to try out my Colt.

 **Author's Note**

 **This subplot came to me as I considered how pretty well defenseless trainers, especially rookie trainers, would be out on the road. They could easily come across a powerful rogue or feral Pokémon, or a dangerous criminal, and you don't see cops patrolling very many of the streets when you play the Pokémon games.**

 **My solution is the second amendment of the US Constitution: A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed.**

 **Edit note: I decided to go thru and edit the first three chapters of this fic before moving on. The reason is that getting an Abra from Professor Oak's lab is assinine, I mean Ash didn't get a Pichu! I also made a few tweaks here and there regarding the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Pokémon Adventure  
by  
DarkSorcerer888

Capítulo tres

During the next few days of my stay in Viridian City, Sarah and Rebecca watched from the sidelines as I became one with my Colt at the Viridian Shooting Range. Comments like _I wouldn't want to be in the bad guy's shoes,_ and **Nice shot, Mistress Jesse!** would make me smile at them before turning my attention back to the target.

After mastering the stationary targets, I wanted to move on to shooting something moving. The problem was,Viridian's range was only set up to provide moving targets, aka skeet, at a range only a rifle could reach. Range stock rifles in Viridian, however, were said to kick something terrible. I relayed my dimay to my pokémon. "What on Earth do I do? I need a rifle to shoot moving targets here, but all the rifles here are said to have the worst kick you can get!"

 _Why don't you return to that guy at the Pokéshop?_ asked Sarah. _He seemed to know what he was talking about._

"Wait, I returned you and Rebecca to your balls when I went shopping, how exactly do you know about him?" I asked.

 _I am a psychic-type, remember?_ replied Sarah.

 **For the record, my aura also allows me to see outside of my wonderful luxury ball, Mistress,** said Rebecca. **I agree with Sarah, you should definitely return to the big guy and ask him to hook you up.**

"I'm already ninety thousand pokédollars in debt from the colt!" I protested. "I'll have to compete in a rookie battle circuit and win every match just to pay that off!"

 _Just call your parents and have them pay it off,_ Sarah reasoned. _You are only eleven, which is far to young to be paying for necessities, such as self-protection. Your trainer's licence may emancipate you by law, but I'm sure your parents still feel responsibility towards your well-being._

"You're right," I admitted, my pride in my independence waning as the reason in my partner's words penetrated my mind. "I just value my independence, so I was hesitant to ask my parents for anything after receiving my trainer's licence: my declaration of independence, as I saw it."

 **Sarah's right, Mistress,** said Rebecca. **You humans are lucky that your parents care about you so much. I, on the other hand, could hardly expect even recognition from the Lucario who birthed and weened me. I had had to learn to survive on my own before you found me. Otherwise, I would have died and no one would have known or cared to mourn for me.**

"Fine, I'll call my dad," I relented. "Mom wasn't a trainer, so she wouldn't know how to contact the league's debt collection office. Heck, I don't even know their number yet."

888

"Hey Dad," I said to the screen in thePokémon Center that had my father's face on it. It was a video call. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it, dear?" Dad asked.

"Due to the purchase of an unexpected necessity, I have a 90,000 pokédollar debt on my pokécredit account," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What could possibly be so important?" he asked.

"Protection for myself and my pokémon," I told him while reaching in to my hidden holdster and drawing my Colt, which I then showed to him.

My dad whistled. "Is that a Colt 1991 Government Semi Auto Handgun?" I nodded. "With ammo, spare magazines, and everything it only cost 90,000 pokédollars?" Again, I nodded. "You got quite the bargain. I payed at least twice that when I bought that baby as a rookie cop. I assume you called me to help you pay off your debt?" Another nod. "I tell you what, I'll take a day off work and meet you in Viridian a week from now. Meanwhile, get yourself an AR-15 from the Pokéshop. I've been around the block enough as a trainer to know that practice with moving targets is vital to accuracy. How do you think I became the chief of Pallet Town Police?"

"Yeah, Dad, about that… how come there are no policemen from Pallet out patroling route one?" I asked, having been wondering that ever since my conversation with the Pokéshop cashier.

"If we sent any out, they'd be out of their jurisdiction," said Dad. "The Viridian City Police Department has technical jurisdiction on routes one and two, however, the league has all but forbidden city police from patrolling all but the most active of rural areas. But if I know Lance, he probably has his G-men, which are trained in the art of camoflauge, out there, so you wouldn't see them unless there was a reason for them to show themselves."

"Should I call you back?" I asked. He nodded.

"Call me back when you have, and are proficient in shooting, an AR-15. Update me on your debt total then," he said.

"Bye Dad, love you," I blew him a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to this washed-up small-town cop," he said, causing me to tear up with joy.

Wiping the tears away, I grinned. "So you don't still wish I was a boy?" He shook his head.

"No, my dear girl, you are perfect just the way you are," he said. "Feel free to change your name if you want. I was foolish to give you a boy's name in the first place."

"Are you kidding, my name is perfect." I said. "It means that I am a gift. What better way to stoke my ego than to be called 'Jesse'?" This caused my father to laugh.

"See you later, Jesse. You truly are a gift from Arceus to me, don't you ever doubt that," he said before clicking a button, causing the screen on my end to go blank.

888

"Your dad told you to get an AR-15?" Jeremiah asked after I made my request. I nodded. "What you are really looking for is a semi-automatic rifle with an adjustable shoulder and a pistol-like grip. An AR-15 just happens to be the most well-known rifle with those specs. The main thing that turns many young trainers off of AR-15s as a model is that the higher caliber ones are bulkier than is strictly necessary and they don't have a scope. What you really need is right here." He walked over to a display of rifles and pulled one off the rack. "This here is a TNW Aero Survival Semi Auto Rifle. It has a caliber of 45 ACP and a fifteen inch barrel. It also has a 4x scope. The hull is pink aluminum." He handed the weapon to me and I shouldered it carefully, making sure not to point it at anyone, keeping my finger off the trigger as I got a feel for the rifle. I looked thru the scope and was impressed by how well defined the crosshairs were.

"I'll take it," I said, already loving the feel of the rifle.

"That'll be 63,952 pokédollars for the gun. With ammo supply and everything else it comes up to an even 75,000 pokédollars," said Jeremiah.

"Put it on my pokécredit," I told him, now more confident that I knew my dad was coming to help me out in a week's time. He nodded and went to the back, coming out with my order minutes later.

I thanked him for his time and left the store with my purchase.

888

The next week was split between shooting moving targets at the range and training my pokémon. Sarah learned Confusion upon reaching level sixteen, which she did by the end of the week. Rebecca learned Counter, Feint, and Forcepalm, forgeting Foresight and Endure with the last two.

On Saturday I waited for my father at the Pokémon Center. When he arrived, I tackled him with a hug and then took him up to my room, where I showed him my new gun.

"Jeremiah strikes again," my father said with a chuckle. "Whenever I thought I needed a specific gun, he would find something that would suit my needs better than what I had originally set out to purchase."

"He did that to you too?" I asked incredulously. My father nodded, causing me to giggle. "You, the man who always knows what he wants, let Jeremiah change your mind."

"Indeed, Jeremiah is very good at his job," said Dad. "Now let's talk about that debt you have. How much is it again?"

"Including both my Colt, my rifle, and the ammo and accessories for both weapons, my pokécredit debt is at 165,000 pokédollars," I told him.

"I tell you what, you go compete in whatever battle circuit suits your fancy, whether it be legal, semi-legal, or underground, and I'll pay off whatever you can't after that," he said.

I gave him a hug. "Thank you Dad. Wait, aren't you a cop? How could you be suggesting I compete in the underground circuits?"

"Underground circuits are out of my jurisdiction as a Pallet Town cop, so I wouldn't have to arrest you, even if I happened to watch you compete," my dad said with a wink. "They are also where the most money is, and also the most danger. I wouldn't suggest it if you weren't armed to the teeth. Here, take this." He handed me a black object.

"Your taser?" I asked, recognizing the object.

"Not my taser, that one is still in my belt. That one I ordered special for you. Whether or not you decide to skirt the law and compete in a semi-legal or underground circuit, I want you to carry this with you at all times," he told me. "Also, take these." He handed me a pair of holdstered pistols. "Clip those to your trainer belt if you go to the underground. They aren't the most powerful of pistols, being only 30 caliber a piece, but the criminals you meet in the underground won't know that. This is what undercover cops call a bluff. Make them think you're big time by carrying a pair of these and they won't suspect that you're not one of them. At the same time, tho, getting hit in the chest or head by a pair of bullets from dual 30 caliber pistols is still pretty lethal. You don't want ballistics from the bullets of your Colt being found in the underground by police that can actually arrest you, after all. Finally, take this." He handed me a wickedly curved dagger in a sheath. "That dagger is imbued with Arbok venom. While not the most deadly, a few cuts from that baby will put someone down for good."

"Jeez Dad, are you trying to butter me up to get me to go to the underground, because it's working," I said. "After all, you've given me four weapons, three of them deadly, that aren't officially registered to my name, so I'd feel bad for blowing off this opportunity that you gave me to be able to go underground with legal anonymity."

"That's the spirit," said Dad. "Just remember to put on an outfit that you don't normally wear, when heading for the underground."

"You too, Dad," I said with a giggle at his shocked face. "You have to lead me there, after all."

"Oh yeah, right, of course you wouldn't know where the underground is, your mother insisted I leave the location out of the bedtime stories I told you when you were little," he realized. "Then let's get changed."

888

"Here it is, sweetheart," said my dad as he tapped a hidden lever, causing the ground to split apart to reveal stairs. "This is where we part ways. Spectators enter a different secret entrance. Almost no one alive knows of both entrances. I was lucky enough to have met your mother while competing in the underground circuits. As a non-trainer and spectator, she was enamored with my skills at battling. One more thing before I forget, take this." He handed me a pokéball. "I bred and raised her for you. She was supposed to be your first pokémon, but of course when I heard you talk in your sleep about Oak's lab and getting a pokémon from there like Ash Ketchum did, I knew that it was not meant to be. She is yours now, so raise her well."

"What is she?" I asked.

"A growlithe, of course," he said. "You are the daughter of a police chief, after all."

"A police chief Steve?" I joked, while inwardly thrilled to have a connection to my father on my team. My father growled.

"That joke gets old fast," he said. "Yes, there are more than a few female police officers who are named Jennifer, and yes there are quite a few police chiefs named Steve, but not every one of us are named such. I am Daniel Reese, chief of the Pallet Town Police Department."

"And I am Jesse Reese, daughter of Daniel Reese," I replied promptly. "Now that reintroductions between father and daughter are out of the way, what are the growlithe's moves? What is her name?"

"I thought you could name her," he replied. "Her moves are Ember, Reversal, Flame Wheel, and Fire Fang and she is level seventeen thanks to recent training."

"Let's see, my abra is named Sarah, my riolu is named Rebecca, so to keep with the trend..." I muttered. "I'll call her Rachel!"

"Perfect, now get going, there's only a half hour left to register until the underground circuits begin," he told me. "I'll be there to watch you kick ass." I nodded before taking off down the stairs, the opening in the ground closing behind me, the light of torches the only thing left to see by. When I reached the bottom, I continued on until reaching the reception desk. This much had been in my father's stories.

"Yo trainer," said an older teen girl with tattoos and piercings. "You must be here to register for the battle circuit, no one comes down this way for any other reason."

"Indeed," I said. "I am here to enter the battle circuit. What do you need to register me?"

"Nothing much, just show me the balls of the three pokémon you're using," she said. "Oh, and since you're a newcomer, you have to swear the oath." She handed me a scrap of paper with writing on it while I handed her my pokéballs.

"I swear by the name of Arceus and on my priviledge as a trainer of His pokémon children, that I will not reveal the location or existence of the route two battle circuits to the G-Men or the Viridian City Police. I also swear that I will not kill another trainer unless I have just beaten him or in self-defense. So help me Mew," I finished reading outloud the oath and took my pokéballs as she handed them back to me.

"That oath is serious business, kid," said the receptionist. "The not tell the police thing is easy to skirt around if you know someone who _will_ tell the police and hasn't taken the oath, but the restriction on killing is solid. I can tell from those guns on your hips that you have either killed before, or plan to kill in the near future. Trust me, you will want to kill some of those bastards when you meet them, but you will have to beat them first or wait for them to attack you first." The guns on my hips were pretty wicked looking, so I understood where she got that one from, but I wasn't really planning to kill anyone today. Little did I know how 'planning' would come to be the key word in that sentence.

888

My first round battle was against a boy who looked about two years older than me. "This will be a three on three battle. No substitutions allowed. When all three pokémon on either side are unable to battle, the winner will then be decided," said the ref.

"Go Machop!" my opponent said as he released the fighting type.

"Sarah, I choose you!" I said as I released my partner. "Start it off with Confusion."

"Dodge and use Cross Chop!" the machop tried to dodge Sarah's psychic energy, but was hit nonetheless. Pulling thru, the machop landed his attack on Sarah. It was not very effective.

'Teleport behind him and use Confusion point blank,' I thought to Sarah, hoping that the psychic type would pick up my thoughts. Sarah thankfully did pick them up and teleported behind the machop, who looked around in confusion. He had no chance to react as Sarah hit him with her psychic energy point blank, causing him to faint.

"Machop, return," said my opponent, returning his fallen pokémon, "Bulbasaur, go! Sunny Day!" Suddenly, it was like the sun was shining in the underground arena.

"Use Kinesis!" I ordered. Sarah obeyed, using the accuracy depleting move on Bulbasaur.

"Solar Beam!" said my opponent.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at Sarah, who heard me just a second too late as the beam of solar energy struck her dead on, a critical hit, causing her to faint. I returned my partner as I clenched my teeth in anger. I could tell that Sarah had been truly injured by the attack. The limiters on pokéballs were supposed to keep serious injury from occuring in battles between two captured pokémon, so someone, probably the receptionist, somehow weakened or disabled those limiters. Well, the kiddie gloves were off. "Rachel, the gloves are off!" Rachel appeared on the field and bared her teeth at Bulbasaur, seeming to know that the grass-type had done something to make her trainer angry. "Rip that weed apart with Fire Fang!" I somehow tapped into my aura, which washed over my growlithe and caused her to surge with energy. Rachel pounced and sunk her flaming teeth into the grass type, who howled in misery as he started to burn.

"Shake that mutt off!" my opponent yelled to Bulbasaur, who tried to obey the command, but couldn't shake the ferocious canine off. Rachel held the grass type in her jaws unil he fainted and then gently laid him on the ground. "Bulbasaur return." The severely burned grass type was returned to his pokéball. "Geodude!" A pokémon who looked like a rock with arms appeared.

As the battle continued, Geodude managed to faint Rachel with a well aimed Rock Throw after dealing it a Magnitude and a Smack Down, but was then one-hit KO'd by a point blank Force Palm from Rebecca.

"And Geodude is unable to battle, Miss Reese is the winner!" said the ref at the end. "Miss Reese, how is it that you wish to deal with your defeated opponent."

"It depends," I said before turning to said opponent. "What is your name and why do you train pokémon?"

"My name is Evan," he said. "I train pokémon for the thrill of battle and the joy of victory."

I shook my head sadly at him. That wasn't what training pokémon was truly about! Yeah, those were some benefits, but training pokémon was about friendship and adventure. "I feel truly sorry for you if you truly believe that that is what training pokémon is about." I walked up to him and gave him a bitch slap. "Learn what being a pokémon trainer means before we meet again, or else."

I hoped that that show was enough for the people who ran the underground circuit. According to my dad, the underground circuit was more violent now than ever before, and gaining any respect without maiming or killing your opponent was difficult.

It was after leaving the arena that I thought about what I had just done. Why had my dad wanted me to compete in a battle circuit where I would have to act like a bitch, or even an outright criminal, to get respect?

I put those thoughts aside and focused on the battle that would decide who I faced in the next match. My father had always been a strange character, but I knew that he loved me and I wanted to do him proud.

 **Author's Note**

 **As a disclaimer, I will point out that I do not condone criminal activity. The idea just came for this story that I would slowly turn Jesse from a happy-go-lucky fangirl into a casual criminal. I will not say anything specific about my plans to redeem her after that, but just know they are there. I need some feedback tho and an answer to this dilema of mine: her first kill. As the foreshadowing should have told you, it will happen during this battle circuit. Which round should it happen in? What should her reasoning be? What will her reactions be after the fact? What will her father's reactions be? Will he blame himself?**

 **Peace.**

 **Edit note: This is the last chapter encompassed by the edit.**

 **Profiles of Prominent Characters:**

 **Humans**

 **Main Character  
Name: Jesse Reese  
Gender: Female  
Age: 11  
Race: Latino  
Appearance-  
Hair Color: raven (black)  
Hair specs: wavy, mid-thigh length  
Eye Color: Icy Blue  
Skin Color: dark tan  
Current height: 5'7"  
Current Bust: B-cup  
Figure: post-beanpole, pre-hourglass (sort of mid-pubescent figure)  
Trainer Status-  
Training License: Yes  
Pokémon: Kadabra, Riolu, Growlithe  
Conceal and Carry Permit: Basic Trainerd  
Weapons: a 45 calibur Colt Pistol, a 45 calibur Semi-Automatic Rifle, a pair of 30 calibur pistols, a dagger infused with arbok venom, a special-ordered taser  
Rank: Rookie = 0-10 achievements  
Achievements: 0 badges, 0 league victories, 0 battle circuit medals, 0 contest ribbons, 0 Grand Festival Wins, 0 Championships, 0 Frontier Pendants  
Personality profile: INTP (Introverted, iNtuitive, Thinking, Perceiving)  
Powers: psychic (stable, untrained), aura (stable, untrained)  
**

 **Main Character's Father  
Name: Daniel Reese  
Gender: Male  
Age: 42  
Race: Latino  
Occupation: Chief of the Pallet Town Police Department  
Appearance-  
Hair Color: raven (black)  
Hair Specs: crew cut  
Eye Color: Mint Green  
Height: 6'3"  
Figure: Lanky  
Trainer Status-  
Training License: Yes  
Pokémon (main party): Arcanine, Lapras, Venusaur, Lucario, Golem, Dragonite  
Other Pokémon: Pidgeot, Nidoqueen, Golduck, Raichu, Steelix, Mienfoo, Gengar, Gyarados, Crobat, Garchomp  
Conceal and Carry Permit: Officer  
Weapons: a pair of standard-issue glocks, a 45 calibur AR-15, a 12-guage shotgun, a standard-issue taser  
Rank: Veteran = 100-150 achievements  
Achievements: 40 badges, 3 league victories, 50 battle circuit medals, 0 contest ribbons, 0 Grand Festival Wins, 0 Championships, 7 Frontier Pendants  
Powers: aura (master)  
**

 **Pokémon**

 **Partner of Main Character  
Name: Sarah (Kadabra)  
Gender: Female  
Met: Oak's Lab (lv 12)  
Level: 16  
Species: Feline, Abra Line  
Race: Psychic Type  
Native Region(s): Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Alola  
Moves: Teleport, Kinesis, Psychic, Confusion  
Abilities: telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis, psychic-sensing  
Nature: Modest  
Personality Profile: ISFP (Introverted, Sensing, Feeling, Perceiving)**

 **2nd Pokémon of Main Character  
Name: Rebecca (Riolu)  
Gender: Female  
Met: Route One of Kanto (lv 9)Level: 14  
Species: Jackal, Riolu Line  
Race: Fighting Type  
Native Region(s): Sinnoh  
Moves: Quick Attack, Counter, Force Palm, Endure  
Abilities: aura-speak, aura-manipulation (weak), aura-sensing  
Nature: Quirky  
Personality Profile: ISTJ (Introverted, Sensing, Thinking, Judging)  
**

 **3rd Pokémon of Main Character  
Name: Rachel (Growlithe)Gender: Female  
Met: Route Two of Kanto, Recieved From Dad (lv 17)  
Level: 17  
Species: Canine, Growlithe Line  
Race: Fire Type  
Native Region(s): Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Alola  
Moves: Ember, Reversal, Flame Wheel, Fire Fang  
Abilities: Unidentified  
Nature: Sassy  
Personality Profile: ENFJ (Extroverted, iNtuitive, Feeling, Judging)**


End file.
